For this purpose, a device for piercing steam generator plugs is known from the state of the art, notably from U.S. Pat. No. 4,734,972, comprising a main body and a bit borne by this main body and extending along a longitudinal axis. This bit may be driven into rotation around its longitudinal axis, in order to perform an action for piercing a plug.
Such a piercing device is generally handled by means of a handling device, also called a holder.